fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Doan
Doan'' is a Asian man who first appeared in Papa's Burgeria. Doan's orders are usually simple and easy like in Pancakeria and Burgeria. He has a white coat, a black shirt, blue pants with a gray belt, and wide glasses. He went to the same college with Matt and Tony. He's also confirmed to be Vietnamese by Tony. He is a graphic designer/poster artist. If you can search on Facebook, his name is Doan Buu. He also works at Papa's Pastaria, along with Utah.He has his own Wikia account. Flipdeck Info Doan is a long time customer from the town of Burgerburgh. He is a talented graphic designer who Papa Louie hired to design restaurants' branding and menus. Doan is also an accomplished poster artist, and his work can usually be seen hanging in the lobby of Papa's many restaurants. Orders Papa's Burgeria *Bun *Rare Patty *Tomato *Onion *Tomato *Onion *Pickle *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard *Chicken *Brown Rice *Pinto Beans *Nacho Cheese *Onions *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria and HD *Medium Cup *Creameo Bits *Mint Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Mint Shavings *Cherry, Creameo Papa's Pancakeria *Pancake *4x bananas *Pancake *4x bananas *Honey *Drink: Tea in Small Cup with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Lettuce *Cheese *Medium Patty *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Onion *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Medium Boneless Wings (left) *4 Calypso Shrimps (right) *8 Celeries *2 Awesome Sauce Dip *2 Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Cheddarwurst *Chicago Bun *Mayo *Pineapple Relish *Relish *Pickle *Large Cup of Root beer *Medium Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **3 Chocolate Coins (Cherry on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting (White Frosting on other holidays) **Mint Shavings (Chocolate Chips on other holidays) **Creameo Bits **3 Mint Bars (Nutty Butter Cup on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Creameos *Mint Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Mint Shavings *Mint Bar, Cherry, Creameo Papa's Donuteria Unlockable toppings along with him *In Freezeria, he's unlocked with Creameo Bits. *In Cupcakeria, he's unlocked with Violet Frosting. *In Freezeria HD, he's unlocked with Mint Syrup. Papa's Next Chefs 2013: He won against Greg and then against Franco, doing well enough to make first place with Tohru in the Purple Burple division. He lost to Matt in the second round of the semifinals. Trivia *According to his flipdeck, he is the famous poster maker. *He's the second real-life person who is unlockable with a topping on the Gamerias. The first was Georgito being unlocked with Steak in Taco Mia, third is Johnny which is unlocked with Bacon in Hot Doggeria, the fourth is Matt being unlocked with Shaved Coconut in Papa's Cupcakeria and Tony being unlocked with Kiwi Cake in Papa's Cupcakeria . *He and Alberto are the only male chefs who did not debut in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. However, both of them first appeared in Papa's Burgeria. *He and James are the only characters who have more than one job. *He is the second real-life person to be a chef, with the first being Mandi Solary. *His favorite foods are mint-flavored. *Both his civilian outfit and chefs' uniform contain a tie. *He and Rita are the only chefs to be absent if the other chef is chosen. *Doan is the first customer from Papa's Burgeria to get a flipdeck. * He seems to like creameos. Gallery File:Doan.png|Doan. File:40 (Doan).jpg|Doan's thumbs up pic File:7db9ea2a915ff139bfacd2698e6f3714.png|Doan's customer file pic File:92.jpg|Happy Doan File:Tohruandoan.png File:Doanperfectorderinfreezeria.jpg|Doan's perfect score in Freezeria. 06JaQ.png|Doan will be not pleased! Poor Sad Doan.png Perfect Doan.png|Doan's Perfect Score in Papa's Pancakeria! Perfect Doan Hot Doggeria.PNG|Doan's perfect order on Papa's Hot Doggeria! Mad doan.jpg|All you did is gave me whipped cream only nothing else. Doan regaler.jpg|Doan! baseballdoan.png|Doan is impressed Doan and Kayla 2.png|'Doan and Kayla''' ♥ Worker mochup.jpg Purpleburple winners.jpg|Doan and Tohru won the Purple Burple division Thanksgiving01.jpg Papa's Wingeria - Perfect Doan.png Doan holding the card.png Doan is mailing his invitation.png Doan - No more available hotel rooms.png Doan - A room at last!.png Doan - That was fast!.png Doan - What is this box?.png Doan sees a uniform inside the box.png Doan - I'm a chef now!?.png Doan without glasses.jpg|Doan?Where are your glasses? Utah wearing Doan's glasses.jpg|Oh!Utah has your glasses! Bruna Table Order.jpg|Listen this order Utah Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Real people Category:People with glasses Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:People that are skinny Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Designer Category:St.Paddy's Day Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Non Closers Category:Ppl who have a occupation Category:People with belts Category:People with Ties Category:Chefs Category:People with brown hair Category:D customers Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Friends